


it's our life, our love story

by Hayleyyy7515



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyy7515/pseuds/Hayleyyy7515
Summary: by ariana grande feat ty dolla sign





	1. saftey net

**Author's Note:**

> by ariana grande feat ty dolla sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by ariana grande feat ty dolla sign

July 3, 2013  
Mackenzie’s body was wrecked with nerves as she walked down the hallway of the apartment where her best friend lives. When she arrived at her door, she stood there for a few seconds before knocking. It took the other woman on the other side a moment to get up from her couch and make her way to the door, opening it. Surprise filled Alyssa’s face as she saw Mackenzie on the other side, nothing but nerves and anxiousness. 

“You always said I could come whenever I needed to, and right now I really fucking need it,” Mackenzie explained. 

Alyssa nodded her head and opened the door wider to let her inside. As Mackenzie walked past Alyssa, she noticed the Target bag in her hands. Confusion slipped onto her face as she watched Mackenzie pace. 

“Ken,” Alyssa said as she moved in front of her. Her strong hands rested on the smaller woman’s shoulder. Mackenzie looked up which made Alyssa coutine, “Whatever is going on, I will be here for you, but you know I can’t help unless you tell me what’s going on.” 

“It’s been two weeks and I haven’t checked.” 

Realization hit Alyssa all at once. Mackenzie doing IVF, with Alyssa by her side, two weeks ago. Which meant that she was time to check if it worked or not. Which also explains the Target bag that she had no doubt about it holding several boxes of pregnancy tests. 

“Okay,” Alyssa breathed out before saying in a stronger voice, “Let’s do it together.” 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie whispered. 

Alyssa smiled and reached down to take her hand into hers. Mackenzie allowed herself to be guided to the bedroom and bathroom. She stepped inside, smiling apprectivative smile at Alyssa when she closed the door so she could pee in a cup in peace. When she was done, she opened the door to allow her back inside. She opened the three boxes, dipping them all in the cup before setting them down. 

Mackenzie felt Alyssa stand behind her. A very small smile grew her lips when she felt her favorite pair of hands on her shoulders. She didn’t hesitate to lean into her touch. There was no one else she felt completely safe with. 

They had met back in January when it was January camp for the United States national team. It was Alyssa's first camp while it was Mackenzie’s third one. They had clicked so fast and became very fast best friends. Four months into being best friends with her, she realized that she had fallen massively in love with her. 

It had amazed Mackenzie how fast she trusted Alyssa, and so open with her. She had told everything from her time in the foster system from when she was one all the way to she was 18. She had told her about the wonderful family when she was 15, which are the only people she actually considers her family besides the national team. Mackenzie told her everything, even the smallest details that seemed to not matter but to Alyssa they did. 

When she came to the decision of starting to try for a baby, Alyssa was the first and only one she told. Alyssa had immediately been there for her, through every single step. And when she had picked a donor, she wouldn’t lie and say that she picked a donor that had the same features of Alyssa. 

Now, as they waited for the results of the tests, she had really hoped that it worked on the first time. She wanted this more than anything, and she had known that Alyssa wanted this even if she wouldn’t admit just yet. 

“It’s time,” Alyssa whispered. 

“Can you check? I don’t know if I can look,” Mackenzie said above a whisper. 

“Of course,” Alyssa said as she squeezed her shoulders sofly. 

Alyssa moved past Mackenzie and picked up one of the many tests that were laid out. She picked up one of the digital ones and closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking down at the test. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the word pregnant. 

“Well?” 

Alyssa turned around to face her. She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips. Mackenzie’s entire face lit up with hope as she stared at her. 

“It worked,” Alyssa breathed before saying, this time her voice thicker with emotion, “You’re pregnant.” 

Mackenzie felt the tears gather in her eyes as she crossed the very short distance between them to hug her. Alyssa didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her waist or hold her tight to her. There wasn’t anything that had to be said, both of them understanding what the other was saying in their body language. 

“I’m so fucking happy for you,” Alyssa whispered. 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said as she pulled enough away to look at her. 

“Of course.” 

They stared into each other's other eyes, the tension growing with each passing second. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but that didn’t matter when their lips first touch. Mackenzie cupped the back of her neck, hoping she wouldn’t pull away and end this wonderful moment, but Alyssa would not want to be anywhere else. They were both right where they needed to be. 

“We need to talk,” Alyssa said, her voice breathless. 

“Yeah, we do.” 

Alyssa moved her hand to her lower back as they made their way back to the living room. They both sat on the couch, facing each other. 

“How long?” Alyssa asked softly. 

“I guess since day one if I am being honest. I didn’t realize that I love you, or that I wanted to be with you until two months ago.” 

Alyssa smiled and reached over to take her hand into hers. She interlocked their fingers before saying, “I knew since day one that you were special. It hit me until three months into our friendship that I knew I loved you and couldn’t see myself with anyone else.” 

Mackenzie moved closer to Alyssa, asking, “Are we doing this?” 

“Yeah, we are.” 

“What about me being pregnant?” 

“I’ve been here every step so far, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Okay,” Mackenzie answered with a smile. 

They both had no idea how this day could get any better than it already was.


	2. end of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by one direction

July 4, 2013   
Mackenzie opened her eyes as she rolled over in the bed. She smiled when she saw Alyssa already awake. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. Mackenzie sighed when Alyssa rested her hand on her bare hip from her shirt rising when she was asleep. 

Alyssa moved her hand a little higher, loving the small moan falling from the other woman. Mackenzie moved her hand down to her shirt before slipping it under her shirt, feeling her strong abs for the first time. They both let out a moan, their kiss growing deeper and hands wandering more. 

Alyssa easily pushed Mackenzie on her back before slipping in between her legs. She pulled away and looked down at the woman underneath her, eyes dilated, lips swollen, flush all over her body, hair out of control, and she knew that she looked the same way. 

Mackenzie cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down, eagerly reconnecting their lips. Both of her hands moved down to the bottom of Alyssa’s tank top, pushing it up before running her fingers over the strong back that was her girlfriend’s. She turned her head as Alyssa trailed kisses down her neck and down to her breast. 

“Please,” Mackenzie said as she squirmed underneath her. 

“Are you sure?” Alyssa asked as she placed a kiss behind her ear. 

“Yes.” 

That was all Alyssa needed to hear before she pulled Mackenzie’s shirt off. Her eyes immediately roamed over the revealed skin, drinking her in as much as she can. Alyssa leaned down and trapped a nipple between her lips. But the moan and the feeling of Mackenzie arching her back, was most definitely something she wanted more of. Alyssa brought her hand up to cup her other breast, trapping a nipple between her fingers, before switching a moment later. 

“Lyss.” 

“Yes?” 

“I need you,” Mackenzie said as her hips bucked up. 

Alyssa moved her mouth next to her ear, whispering, “Bad?” 

“Really fucking badly.” 

Alyssa hummed as her hand traveled lower. Her hand dipped under her underwear before slipping through her lips, feeling just how badly she needed her. 

“Fuck, Ken,” Alyssa whsipered as her eyes fluttered close. Alyssa could feel her own arousal heightened. 

“Please.” 

Alyssa didn’t bother with teasing like she wanted to do, her focus now on wanting to give her lover the release she was wanting and needing so badly. She easily slid two fingers into her, moaning lowly in her throat at the feeling. Her eyes fluttered close as her fingers moved quick, her thumb going to her clit. 

“I’m so close,” Mackenzie said, her voice low. 

“Come for me, baby,” Alyssa whispered. 

Mackenzie's body shook slightly underneath Alyssa’s as her oragsm washed over her. As her oragsm faded away, Alyssa rolled off of her, but stayed very close to her. She wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“God,” Mackenzie said, her voice raspy. 

Alyssa chuckled and pressed a kiss to any patch of skin she could reach. She wasn’t expecting for Mackenzie to roll on top of her. Mackenzie stared down at Alyssa, interlocking their fingers before she leaned down and crashed their lips. 

It was two hours later, after they were both spent and beyond satifisted. Alyssa wrapped her arms around her waist as she hid her face in Mackenzie’s dark brown hair. 

“My family is having a little get together, would you like to join me?” 

“I would love nothing more.” 

Alyssa smiled and pressed a kiss to her skin. The both of them laid there for another moment before they rolled out of bed to take a shower. When they were done with the shower, they both got dressed before heading out of the front door. 

The drive to Alyssa’s parents house wasn’t even fifteen minutes long. When they got there, Alyssa got out first and made her way around the car to open the door for Mackenzie. Alyssa fingers interlocked with Mackenzie’s as they walked up the pathway. 

“Hey, guys,” Alyssa said after they walked into the kitchen. 

John and Donna Lynn, Alyssa's parents along with her sisters and one of their boyfriend’s, Amanda, Abigail, and David all turned around to look at the new arrivals. Donna immediately smiled as she crossed the distance over to Mackenzie, wrapping her up in a tight hug. 

“I had no idea you were coming!” Donna said as she pulled away, throwing a glare towards her daughter which made Mackenzie smile. 

“It was a very last minute decision,” Mackenzie answered, not lying about that part. She was not ready to tell them the real reason she came here. 

“I am just glad that you made it here.” 

“Me too.” 

Mackenzie’s smile brightened when her dad wrapped her in a tight hug. She happily returned the hug before going to stand next to Alyssa. Her smile only grew when Alyssa wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her. 

There was nowhere else Mackenzie would rather be.


	3. damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by h.e.r.

July 5, 2013   
Mackenzie and Alyssa walked into the doctor’s office with their hands intertwined together. They both had massive smiles on their faces and were beyond excited to have their confirmation appointment. 

Mackenzie checked herself in while Alyssa stood behind her with her hand on her lower back. Once they were all checked in and they walked over to the seats. Mackenzie rested her head against her shoulder, never feeling more safe or at home. 

“Lewis,” The nurse called out. 

They both stood up and followed the nurse over to where they took her blood. Once they were done, they went to a small room. They didn’t have to wait long before a doctor walked in with a soft smile on her lips. 

“Hello, I am Doctor Catherine Lopez. It’s great to meet you two,” She said as she shook both of their hands. “You are indeed pregnant and with all of the facts you have given us, I would put you at 2 weeks and 3 days. Would you like to continue going here?” 

Mackenzie looked up at Alyssa and she shrugged her shoulders. She turned back around and nodded her head to the doctor. They talked for a few minutes before they left the room to make their next appointment for when she was seven weeks so that they could do their first ultrasound. 

They both have decided to not tell anyone after they did their first ultrasound. They had wanted to make sure everything was going okay and that their baby was perfectly healthy.


	4. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by harry styles

July 6, 2013   
Mackenzie happily took a seat in the stands at the Portland airport. They had flown here after their confirmation appointment, and Mackenzie was beyond excited to watch her girlfriend play, from the perspective of a fan. 

She sat back and smiled as she rested her hand on her flat stomach. She watched as both teams walked out. Her eyes landed on the one person who always caught her eye, from anywhere. It amazed her about that fact, heck she is very amazed about the fact that she found love after spending all of her love never receiving it from foster families. 

Mackenzie shook her head to clear her thoughts as the whistle blew to start the match. Her eyes never left Alyssa’s body, watching as she saved every shot that was thrown at her. She also loved the reaction she had when her team had scored. Alyssa’s team had ended up winning the game, 2-0. 

Mackenzie couldn’t help but fall in love with the massive on her lips. Mackenzie didn’t waste anytime in making her way out of the stadium and to the shared car that they had rented. It didn’t take long before Alyssa came into her view, which made the both of them smile even brighter. 

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Mackenzie’s waist as she rested her head on top of hers. Mackenzie pressed her lips against Alyssa’s jaw before pulling away enough to press a full kiss to her lips. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Mackenzie said against her lips. 

“Thank you, babe. I love you,” Alyssa said before stealing another kiss. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
